The Emperor and the Shimikami
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Everyone knows about the great Thunder Emperor Zeon. What happens when he meets his match...? A Mamodo/Shimikami who isn't part of the Mamodo Battle, but can see ghosts and fights evil spirits. Will these duo be enemies forever or will they lean to be friends in this supernatural adventure as this mysterious girl teaches him what being a friend to be strong really means?
1. The Boy in the White Dress

**(A/N: This is my first Gash Bell/Zatch Bell fanfiction without the crossover. I want more Zeon/Zeno completed long chapter fanfics, so I'm putting this out there. This is a separate story from my challenge I got this idea from watching so many anime and cartoons such as Inuyasha (sort of), Bleach, Another, Blue Exorcist (just started), Danny Phantom, etc., that has to do with ghosts and the paranormal…you know shows where only people with super special powers can see these ghosts or whatever, and since I started to re-watch Gash Bell and finished it once again for the third time… so I decided to make this with one of my favorite characters Zeon. I also like Gash, Tia, Umagon, Brago…well he get the gist of it. This is a separate story from my challenge. The Gash Bell challenge is still up for someone to do it. C'mon! I know someone wants to do it. Don't be shy! Anyway, I don't own Gash Bell or any reference to any anime that may or may not be mentioned in this story. I own my OC though.)**

* * *

The Boy in the White Dress

There was a boy about the age of six with short silver hair wearing a white mantle with a bow on it, and white shoes. He had an evil smirk plastered on his pale, white face. "C'mon, Dufort. I sense the strong power coming from this way," he spoke to the young adolescence walking a few paces behind. The young man had the same colored hair, except spiked up, and was wearing a green shirt with a white jacket, jeans and brown shoes. He was carrying a slivery-white book his side.

"Zeon." The boy stopped after hearing his name. He turned to the man, the grin from earlier leaving his face. "What exactly are we looking for with this power?"

"An opponent this strong may be put up quite a fight, then I'll be looking forward to finally have a fun battle."

* * *

It wasn't that long when the duo made it to the base of the riverside with the leaves of the trees swaying, and birds singing. There was a girl about Zeon's age with short blue hair and red eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with a pink bow tie, a pink beret with a purple ribbon on its side which was adorning her head, and pink shoes. She seemed to be staring into the river with a plain expression on her face. "Hey, you!" Zeon called. The girl didn't response. The boy just snarled, and used his inhuman speed to shorten the distance. "I was talking to you!" Once again, the girl didn't respond. The albino child clenched his hands into a fist. Nobody ignores the great Lightning Emperor Zeon, and gets away with it! He will not forgive her for ignoring his presence.

"Sometimes…" His anger faded a little when she finally. "…I don't like to think."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes people think too much, and sometimes they don't think at all. Yet they are times were situations seem inevitable."

"What you talking about?" Zeon didn't know whether to be irritated or confused about the nonsense sputtering from this Mamodo's mouth.

"There are times when people got to say 'what the hell', and just go for it."

"Girl, I'm talking to you."

"I talk to you whenever I want to. I just don't want to."

"Wh-"

"Get away!" She pushed her hands forward as if trying to push some kind of invisible force with an annoyed look on her face. "Huh?" She finally took notice of the duo, Zeon and Dufort. "Oh? Who are you, and way are standing so close to me?" The albino boy let an evil grin plaster his face showing his row of fang-like teeth.

"I'm here to burn your book."

"My book?" The girl look disinterested. "Hmmm?" Her purple eyes started to look him and down as if examining him. "I can't fight you."

"Huh?" Man, this girl was really weird and confusing.

"I can't fight," the blue haired girl repeated once more. "You're not died, so I can't fight. I can't fight a living person. However…" She glanced at him for a second before turning to the river. "…I sense great evil within." Zeon put his hand out in front of him.

"Zakeru," Dufort murmured out. Just then a bluish-white lightning shot out his hand, and the entire area lit up. The girl gasp in surprise, and she barely had time to dodge as blue lightning shot at her, hitting her left shoulder.

"Damn," she glared at the boy while clutching onto her injured arm. "What the hell is your problem, you brat?"

"You are naïve. Do you think I'll let you after searching for a strong opponent? If you don't want to bring your bookkeeper and fight, then let me just burn you book and get it over with." Zeon let out a sadistic grin cross his features.

"You know, I've met some pretty strange things in my short life. A boy in a dress… Well, there's a first for everything," she murmured in a smart alecky manner. Bad idea for a certain Emperor who heard that comment.

"Zakeru." Before she could respond to was hit by the blast of electricity. She cried out in pain as she was sent spiraling across the ground.

"Wow, that's a positive reaction," she mumbled into the ground. Then she felt something pressed against her back.

"Silence, trash."

"Who are calling trash, you twerp?" Zeon scowled in irritation at the girl below him. This weakling dares to berate him, the great Zeon. He kicked her sending her flying through several trees. And before she got back up to her feet, he held her by the neck, and lifted her up, which was much sense he was only about three feet tall.

"Do you have any idea of who you dare to mock?" Zeon squeezed her neck tighter. "I am the great Thunder Emperor Zeon. Insult once again, and I'll make you wish you were dead, bitch." The girl held his arm, the one that was around neck, trying to pry it off, but alas it was in vain.

"_Damn,"_ she inwardly cursed. _"He's strong."_ The next words that popped out of her mouth was probably something that shouldn't have been left out.

"You're a snotty nosed bastard." Not smart move she condemn herself as a blow to the gut sent her flying through a few trees once again. "I-I really need to learn to keep my thoughts to myself," the blue haired girl moaned in pain. "I got to get out of here." She dug into her pocket, pulled out some beads.

"Zeon…" Dufort spoke in reply. The albino child almost immediately knew what his bookkeeper was going to say, and jumped back as the beads hit the ground, and smoke came out.

"Now, I can escape…"

"Escape? Escape to where?" Her red eyes widen in surprise as she turned her head and was met with evil, lavender eyes.

"Zakeru." The girl was hit with lightning in close range, sending her sky rocketing and withering in tremendous pain.

"You should really stop with your useless talk, and bring your bookkeeper here. Maybe then you will put up more of a fight."

"Bookkeeper? What the hell are you talking about?" She was answered by Zeon holding his head out in front of him. The girl's eyes widen, and then became angry. She muttered something under her breath, and everything went up to a flash of white light, making the duo team shield their eyes. Next thing they knew was that she was gone.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Sorry, I didn't know how to end it without Zeon killing her. But seriously the girl is pretty strong…she just didn't want to fight them because…like she says…she only fights the dead or evil spirits you can say, but doesn't mean she can bind him or something to avoid the battle. Zeon mostly caught her by surprise, sort of. If any of the characters sound OOC, then please tell me. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!)**


	2. Umineko, the Shimikami

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Umineko, the Shimikami

"What a coward," Zeon muttered, irritably to himself. Since that incident where that girl disappeared, he hasn't been able to feel her strong presence. "Damn, and I thought she'll put up more of fight. Oh, well… She must be another weakling." It was so late that the duo decided to stop wasting time looking for her.

"Zeon…,"Dufort spoke out as they stopped.

"Yeah, I know. That strong feeling from before is here." Just ahead of them was the same Mamodo girl from earlier. But she was in a different outfit. Instead of her purple dress, she was in black kimono with a red undershirt. She also had a sword in her side. What made Zeon smirk was the fierce determination in her eyes. "I guess you're not so much of a coward, if you decided to finally show herself." Just then the blue haired girl ran at him. He held his fist out, his grin widening, but then it dropped into a surprise gasp as she jumped high up above him. The girl swung her sword…at the air? She landed gracefully on the ground, and sheathed her sword.

"Man, that's the third one tonight. At least, that's the last of them," she murmured to herself. She glanced at the duo behind her, and then vanished.

Zeon was even more ticked off then he was last night. That girl dare to show herself, all battle ready and stuff, and then completely ignore his presence as if he wasn't there. He knows she saw him because for a split second they made eye contact before she disappeared once again. "Tch, I guess she left since we haven't been able to find her."

"No…" Zeon turned to his bookkeeper. "…She's still here," Dufort said, using his answer talker ability. The albino boy let out a malicious smile.

"Where is she? This time I'll find her, and burn her book for sure. I won't forgive her for belittle me. Where is she, Dufort?" the sliver haired child asked once again.

"I-I don't know." The bookkeeper was confused by this predicament. Why wasn't his answer talker working properly? It tells him that the Mamodo is here, but not the exact location. Just the general area.

"What's wr-?"

"What the heck is wrong with you, you little tramp?" The duo heard a shout in the distance. Zeon was going to ignore it, but then he felt that strong presence again. He cackled a little before using his mantle to teleport himself and his bookkeeper to where the commotion was coming from.

* * *

Zeon and Dufort appeared above the tree where just below them was that Mamodo girl from yesterday. She was wearing her purple dress once again. She was surrounded by the three boys that were little older than her…about the age of nine or ten. One of them was holding their nose while the others had their fist up and ready to throw a punch any second. She looked disinterested. "You know, Umineko, nobody punches one of my boys and lives to tell about it."

"Hmm…" The blue haired Mamodo, now known as Umineko, just causally scratched the side of her head.

"You knocked one of boys, and that's all you got to say, Umineko?!" One of the boys, the one talking or the leader, ran at her, trying to throw a punch…only to be stopped by a foot to the face. He landed on the ground in a huff where Umineko proceeded to repeatedly stomp his head onto the pavement.

"Hiyamu is down! We got to help him!" one of the two boys shouted in fright.

"No way, man! I'm not taking on psycho Umineko!" the boy with the damaged nose replied. The Mamodo girl got tired of drilling their leader to the ground.

"Alright, you lowlifes, do you see that?!" She pointed angrily at the broken flower plot, and the damaged incense. "Okay, first question… What to do you think that is? You, the one in the left, answer!" The two frightened boys looked at each other, then the one on Umineko's left pointed at himself as if asking if she was talking to him.

"Well, I heard that this one kid dead around here a few years back, so I guess the flowers were for her."

"Correct!" He received a kick to the side of the head, causing him to tumble over.

"Next question… that flower plot and incense… Why are the both broken?"

"I guess, we must have not it over when we-" the other one was interrupted by a punch in the stomach.

"Wow, you boys catch on faster than I expected." Umineko then smiled, but it wasn't a joyful smile. Oh, no… It was dark and menacing. "Now, you better and apologize or the next flowers will be for you."

"Huh?" The three boys were confused as if they didn't get her meaning, and because they didn't care about getting stupid, little flowers.

"In your graves." After that statement, that's when they screamed in complete fear murmuring all sorts of apologizes while fleeing. "What a bunch of idiots…" She let out a sigh. "Don't worry, those morons won't bother you anymore." A ghost of girl no more than eight years old with short brown hair up in pigtails and brown eyes appeared before Umineko.

"_Thank you, miss. Now, I can try to rest in peace,"_ the ghost girl spoke, softly.

"Don't mention it. I all want for you is to find peace. That's what I do." Umineko went to straighten up the damaged area. "I'll bring you more flowers before I go to school. See you later." Umineko left the ghost girl after that.

Zeon was baffled by this girl. "She talks to herself…" He laughed out loud. "What a weirdo." It was obvious that he didn't see the ghost girl. He stopped his laughter, and decided to follow her before he lost her again.

* * *

It didn't take Zeon and Dufort that long before they caught up to her, and it looked like she was in the middle of a fight…or what was going to be a fight. "Hey! You're a Mamodo, aren't you?" However, Umineko just brushed passed him, lie they were not even there. "Hey! Where are you going? Don't ignore me!"

"Don't bother."

"Huh?" A second Mamodo appeared.

"That girl won't bother with you." It seemed like those two Mamodos are allies.

"You know that girl?"

"Yeah, that's Umineko. And there's only one word to describe her…over eccentric." Zeon decided to stay, and listen in on their conversation. He didn't know why, but it piqued his interest.

"Over-eccentric?"

"I mean, she's a super weirdo. First off all… She talks to herself."

"She talks to herself?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. I've never seen her actually home before in the Mamodo World. I heard rumors that she always switched schools. She was jumping around different schools. The longest she ever stayed at a school was for a month. The shortest was only three days. And she'll always give this same introduction." He started to imitate Umineko's voice, but did a poor job doing it. "'My name is Umineko. First off…I'm not interested in creatures of the living, but if anyone have seen ghost, phantoms, or experienced the creatures of the paranormal…please come see me. That is all'."

"That's a weird introduction."

"I know, right? And that's not all. I remember Umineko's hair used to be long, and everyday she will have it in different hair styles. For everyday of the week, she'll tie up her hair in more and more. It looked so ridiculous. The others will kids would always laugh at her hair, but she always resets it on Monday." He snickered. "I wonder what her hair looked like on Sunday. That will be a laugh to see. Then one day… I heard the rumor about one of those schools…that when one of the instructors came into the classroom he was teaching, and all the desks were stacked outside the classroom. When he came inside…there were lighted candles around the room. Umineko was there staring out the window. She cut her hair, and used each and every individual strains to create some sort of otherworldly symbol in around the classroom. She even admitted to doing it…staying up all night, and of course she got in trouble. A week's worth of detention. It took them half the day to clean up Umineko's mess. Umineko's really smart almost always the top in all her class academically. Yet, her magic…I don't know."

"What? She weak?"

"I don't know. Nobody has ever seen her cast a spell before. When it always came to the sparring matches she would always forfeit before the match. People called her a scaredy-cat because of that. However, she will always retaliate with 'I'm not interested in dealing with creature of the living', and walk off. All I can tell you is Umineko is a mega weirdo girl, but take out the weirdness, then I guess she's kind of cute."

"Well, that's enough talk. I sense another Mamodo nearby."

"Yeah? Let's get him."

* * *

Meanwhile back with Umineko… Umineko was walking around the grounds of Lynoln Elementary School. It was already lunchtime, and she was sitting by the shade of far from everyone else. She was eating a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and had a juice box for a drink. "At least, today is normal. Now, I can relax from hunting Akuryos nonstop for the past few days. Now, if the Jukigens can just leave me alone," she muttered to herself, slightly annoyed as a ghost, known as a Jukigen, flew past her. "Damn pests…" She went to drinking her juice box. She felt the aura of someone watching her, but decided to ignore. This were her time to relax. No sense to getting involved to whatever it is this person wants. After she finished her lunch, she stood and rubbed the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Umineko turned to be meet with only the Jukigen she met this morning. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"_Well, you said, if I ever need anything to come look for you_," the female Jukigen spoke, timidly.

"Well, what do you need?"

"_Hmm, I need quite a few things actually."_

"A few things, huh?" Umineko lazily looked up at the sky. "Will these things help you to lay you to rest?"

"_Uh, yeah."_ The ghost girl nodded her head. _"Maybe."_

"Fine, but not now. Today's is my day off. And one more thing, I already get enough rep as it is because people think I talk to myself. So, if you going to hang with me for awhile, I have an idea."

_"What idea?"_

* * *

Later that day, Umineko was walking with a white feathered parrot in a cage in the middle of a forest, so no one would find her. She was dressed in her black kimono. She felt that same aura again, but choose to ignore. _"Besides…it's not like they can see me,"_ Umineko thought to herself.

* * *

Zeon has been watching her all by himself after he had defeated those to weak Mamodos from that morning. He had Dufort get them a room in the town. There was nothing interesting about her. Yet, why can he feel such a strong aura from her? She was so weak yesterday. And where is her bookkeeper? All day she has not been near her bookkeeper. Does she not have one? And why does she have a stupid bird with her. "Damn, this is so stupid," Zeon muttered, irritably to himself. "Why am I wasting my time here? It's obvious that this girl is just a weakling." Then something caught his eye. A shining bright light.

* * *

Umineko stepped back from the bird. After a moment the parrot stopped glowing. "There. How do you feel? Did it work?" she asked, staring intently at the bird. The parrot stretched out its wings.

"Pretty good. Wait…am I in the body of this parrot?" the Jukigen girl asked surprised.

"Yeah, I put your soul inside that bird's body," Umineko answered. "This better than talking to what would be thin air to most people."

"Oh, cool! By the way…my name's Ina. What's yours?"

"Umineko."

* * *

The next day, Zeon was contemplating what happened the other night…with the light and the bird. _"Was that a spell?"_ he thought to himself. _"But I didn't hear one being cast."_ He decided to follow her some…curiosity getting the better of him. He had to solve this new, undiscovered mystery. The mystery of this Mamodo girl, Umineko. So far nothing has happened, and it was after school. Why does she go to a human school in the first place?

* * *

Umineko was walking through the halls of her school. "Are you sure what you are looking for is around here, Ina?" she asked the bird on her shoulder.

"Yep, I lost a small ball that my mom gave me before I died. I remember leaving it around the gym."

"Well, let's go get it." After a few pace, Umineko stopped all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Ina asked, worriedly.

"Something's coming…" On instinct, Umineko dived into an intersection as some mysterious flew past her.

From his perch from the tree, Zeon was got slightly by surprise when something scrapped across the walls. "Let me get a closer look…" He used his mantle to teleport himself in hallway of the school…away from Umineko's vision, and suppressed his aura as much as he can.

"Wh-what was that?!" Ina shouted in shock as she and Umineko both recovered from that momentum. Umineko got up and narrowed at the grotesque looking creature before.

"An Akuryo…" she growled.

"Akuryo?" Ina was confused. Umineko didn't say anything, and ran through the corridor.

"We have to get it away from everyone else!" She turned to face the back of the monster. "Claws of the furious tiger! Crash your tail upon the earth! Growl through the wind! Slash apart the darkness! Seikida number sixty three…Moeru Tora!" Umineko chanted, hurling a ball of fire at the Akuryo's backside. It howled in pain.

* * *

"Did she… Did she just use a spell? Without a bookkeeper?" Zeon muttered to himself. He then smirked. "Interesting…" The only thing confusing was what the hell did she just attack? He couldn't see anything, but he could tell something was there. He could feel it. He just couldn't see it. But apparently, Umineko can see it clearly. Whatever it was started chasing her. It was obviously mad from that attack from earlier.

* * *

Umineko managed to get her sword which she kept hidden in her bag, and changed into her black kimono. She led it to the gym. It was big enough for a battlefield, and luckily…since it's so late after school, hardly anyone is here. She unsheathed her sword while facing the monster with unyielding eyes. "Ina, go hide somewhere safe. Don't come out until I tell you to."

"Okay… Be careful, Umineko," Ina replied, slowly. She tested her new wings from this new body, and flew into the bleachers. Umineko didn't have time to reply before the Akuryo used its tail to try to stop her. She blocked it with her sword.

"_**Nice job at blocking my attack, little girl,"**_ the Akuryo spoke. It repeatedly tried to stop at her, but she parried every blow. Umineko managed to find an opening, and used this opening to slice it in the arm. It cried out in pain. _**"Little girl,"**_ it growled. _**"You'll pay for that." **_It tried to swipe at her with its claws, but the blue haired Mamodo jumped up into the air to avoid the blow. She swung her sword in a downward swipe. However, the Akuryo had wings, much to Umineko's surprise, and flew up in the air. It then used its tail to slam her down in the ground. She crashed into the wall.

"Dammit…!" she cursed under her breath. She saw the Akuryo mouth was open has it was charging it up energy. It fired it off. It hit her head on.

"_**I killed her,"**_ it laughed, darkly. _**"You shouldn't have messed with me, little girl. That's what you get for-"**_ It was stopped mid-sentence when its arm was cut off. It howled in pain. Umineko had her back turned towards it as she turned her head, glaring at it with hateful red eyes, holding Ina in her hands. Her arm was bleeding. She turned towards Ina.

"Sorry, Ina," Umineko spoke softly. "Because of my carelessness, you almost got hurt. I want you to get off here. Get out of the gym. Don't come in until I tell you to. Got it?" Ina wanted to protest, but the look at Umineko's left no room for questioning or argument. Ina flew through an open window. The blue haired Mamodo turned back towards. "Now, that Ina is gone, I have no reservations about this battle." She braced her sword, and glared at the creature. "I can fight you without holding back, and destroy you!"

"_**You destroy me? Ha! I like to see you try!" **_It fired off that beam once more. Umineko twisted her sword around.

"Rise from the depths of hell… Hono no Megami!" Just then a burst flame came forth, negating the Akuryo's attack. Umineko's had transformed a little. The blade was a crimson red for starters. It had a bright red ribbon attached to the hit, and bright phoenix wings at the base of it. "Say hello to my Tamashikatta, Hono no Megami. I got to admit I have just learned the name of my Tamashikatta not too long ago, and this is my first time actually using it in battle." Fire starting to grow around the sword. "So, I have no full control of the flames. That means for you…let's just say it's going to be painful." The Akuryo's eyes widen in fear and shock.

"_**A Tamashikatta?"**_ it said, fearfully. _**"Don't tell me… You're a…"**_

"That's right. I'm a Shimikami, and this is the end for you," Umineko finished for it as whips of fire came forth, and crashed against the monster. It cried out in pain as its skin began to burn. The flames then combined together into a gigantic, fiery phoenix bird. It let out a screech before diving towards the Akuryo. The monster disintegrated upon impact as huge burst of fire burst forth, creating a giant hole. Umineko's legs gave out from under, and she collapsed on the ground. That took a lot of energy. "It's my first time using my Tamashikatta like that, so I shouldn't be surprised that it drained most of my energy."

"I see…" Umineko gasped when she saw white and that evil aura from the other day before evil laughter erupted, and she was knocked out cold.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter two. Nothing much. I originally was going to have to fight scene longer, but then a thought nope…it'll be too long for a first fight scene since most anime first fights are only two or three minutes long…five at the most. Oh, listen to the Bleach OTS Number One when you get to the part where Umineko protects Ina. Anyway, please read and review!)**


	3. Emperor Confronts Shimikami

**(A/N: Here is chapter three. I don't know whether to have Zeon fight Umineko or not. I'll just see where this chapter leads to. Let my hands and the paper to do the talking.)**

* * *

Emperor Confronts Shimikami

After knocking her out, Zeon throw Umineko roughly over his shoulder before teleporting into the apartment he and Dufort rented for their stay. He wasn't being too gentle with her as he dragged her unconscious body through the apartment, and onto the couch. Just then Dufort came in when he heard a loud 'thud' was heard in the living room. He then noticed Zeon staring intently at the girl on the couch. "Who is that, Zeon?" the white Mamodo's book owner asked.

"That girl from yesterday," his Mamodo partner answered.

"I know, but why is she here?" Zeon let out an evil grin.

"Let's just say I got a few questions I need answering." A malicious laughter then filled the night air.

Umineko awoke as soon as the first rays of the sun hit her face. She groaned a little, stretched, and sat up. She gasped when she was meet with those same menacing, lavender eyes and soulless, green eyes. "I see you are awake," Zeon spoke, letting out a smile that showed his fanged row of teeth. "It's about time. I was getting impatient…almost thought of shocking you awake." The Shimikami was surprised at first, and then her eyes hardened.

"You, again? What do you want?" Umineko asked, rudely. The prince frowned at the attitude given to him. He didn't like how this girl was disrespecting him. His the prince of the whole Mamodo World for God's sake. This girl would show him some respect. He guessed he had to teach her that.

"You can be a good, little girl and obey me, or else you can get a taste of my lightning. Now, what the hell are you?"

"Hmm, excellent question. While I'm add it…would you like me to also tell you why the sky is blue? Why the grass is green?" she replied, mockingly. Zeon growled in anger, and held out his hand. Umineko was confused at first, and then her eyes widen slightly as the electricity started to crackle in. "Wh-?"

"Zakeru," Dufort muttered. As those words slipped out of his lips, a burst of bluish-white lightning came out of the sliver haired Mamodo's hand. Zeon let out a pleased smile as he took in an earful of Umineko's cry of pain.

"Yeah, you sure know how to make people feel special, don't you?" Umineko mumbled into the couch, painfully. She moaned and sat up.

"Now, I demand you tell me or else!" Zeon ordered.

"Demand?" Umineko crossed her arms. A minute of silence went by. Then her face turned into one of defiance. "Fuck you," she mouthed out, slowly. The emperor's eyes twitched.

"I guess you didn't get enough of my lightning." He held his hand once more. The Shimikami's red eyes widen at what was coming.

"Wait!" she pleaded. "I-I'll tell you!" Zeon smirked while he put his hand down.

"Smart decision." Umineko began telling him a story. The story of 'Cinderella', and how she was the godmother in that story.

"So, anyway… The prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after. The end," she finished.

"What does that story have to do with you?" Zeon asked, annoyed. "Are you a fairy godmother or something?"

"Nothing," Umineko replied with a pleasant smile. It was a split second before she was shoved harder into the couch with a small, pale hand wrapped around her neck, and piercing, hateful, purple eyes glaring into a shocked, red eyes. He had her in a chokehold while straddling her.

"Listen here, you bitch!" the silver haired Mamodo sneered. "I'm tired of playing your games. If you don't tell me who you are and what your motive is right now, I'll kill you!" He tightened his grip on her neck for emphasis. "Got it?!" The blue haired Shimikami heaved as she tried to regain her breathing. Oh, he was so anger and so childish…she secretly loved it. It was fun to tease this kid. She decided to hold him to his threat, and tease him some more. A bad idea for whoever is dealing with the ruthless Thunder Emperor known as Zeon, but Umineko didn't care.

"You know, despite all the anger and superiority issues…from this close up…you are kind of cute," Umineko said with a sly smile. Zeon blinked in surprise, trying to register what she just said. A slight, light, pink blush graced his cheeks, then his face turn into anger and contempt, and he tightened his grip on her neck while slamming her head deeper into the couch.

"I guess you want me to kill you then…" He tightened his grip even more…this time suffocating her. She shakingly grabbed his arm, trying to loosen his hold on her neck. It was getting difficult to breath.

"_Man, he really has anger issues, doesn't he?" _Umineko thought to herself. She then remembered Dufort was sitting in a chair across from this scene before him. _"And that other do…he's a robot. Why doesn't try to calm this boy down? Why is he so calm watching this kid strangling me to death? A robot…I tell you."_ "Okay…" she heaved out. "Can you please get off of me? This time I'll tell you. No more jokes." Zeon let out satisfied smile.

"Hmph, a wise decision, you little tramp," Zeon thought to himself as he seated himself in the chair next to his bookkeeper. "Damn, I hate that girl. She's so infuriating! I should have killed her on the spot for her insolence and disrespect." The Shimikami rubbed her bruised neck while slowly taking deep, heavy, even breaths trying to regain her normally breathing.

"Can I ask one thing? Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" The minute Zeon jumped from his chair, Umineko unconsciously backed up further into the couch. "Okay, okay! Sheesh! No need to get so angry! Jeez!" She sat up straighter. "How long as then conversation went on for?" she asked, innocently.

"Half an hour," Dufort replied in a monotoned voice, before Zeon can lash out at her again.

"Half an hour? Thirty minutes, I see…" She tapped her chin, deep in thought. "In what have you learned in those thirty minutes?"

"That you are a stupid, ignorant bitch who doesn't know how to listen to orders!" Zeon roared. Umineko let a feigned shocked expression draw on her face.

"I am shocked and hurt," Umineko replied, mockingly hurt. "I thought you were going to say stupid, ignorant and 'CUTE', not 'bitch'. Now, that just hurts SO much." She got up from the couch, and started pacing. The emperor stared at her intently, wandering if she was planning on escaping. With his speed and Dufort's Answer Talker…there was no escaping for her until he got what he needed. "Here's what I learned about you. I'm guessing you are royalty…no guessing…I know you're royalty. You are arrogant of your power and have superiority issues. You were either spoiled or was treated harshly earlier in life, but I'm guessing the latter at the strengths you've displayed. Your father is probably distant concerned more about your training or whatever then you're health and well-being. Your hair color is silver which means you are wise yet you are conceited. You being a conceited individual must mean that something that you wanted, you didn't receive. Furthermore, since you are power hungry…it must do something about power, so because you didn't get it you had to endure harsh, very brutal training, I assume? I'm guessing you had a sibling because if the father had to dispose of this 'power'…it was probably too dangerous for him to just toss away, so what better way than to transfer that 'power' then to give to one of his children. And I'm guessing this sibling of yours is your twin actually, judging by the high possibility that you didn't know about this sibling of yours until later in life…which has a high likelihood of how you knew about this 'power'. Since you can't do anything about your resentment towards your father, you decided to take your hate on this twin of yours instead. Also your wear white which means that you full of yourself…again…arrogant, yet you have no friends and are very lonely. In conclusion, you are just angry, little boy who just seeking acceptance from your father. Am I right?" Zeon was beyond shocked. His eyes were wide in disbelieve. How? Everything was almost as she says. His whole is almost as she described it. He then became angry.

"Why you little…!" Zeon growled through clenched to teeth. "Are you mocking me? How do you know all that?" He was gritting his teeth so hard…it would possible shatter under the pressure.

"How? It was quite easy to tell. A person's color and actions tells a lot about them. A learned that over the years. However, it is not always true, but fairly over fifty percent of the time." Her eyes then saddened. "Ha! You know, you remind me of someone else I once knew. He was so cold and ruthless, yet he had a kind and protective heart. He just didn't know it at the time. He was a very close friend of mine until… There was an incident and he was gone forever," she finished, sadly. "I miss him so much." She paused. "Why am I telling you this? It's not like you care."

"You're right," Zeon scoffed. "I don't."

"Yeah, you are incapable of compassion. Just like he used to be." Her sorrowful expression turned into a blissful expression. "Anyway, I can't tell you of my objective."

The Thunder Emperor got angry once more, and held out his hand. "Zak-"

"Hold it!" Umineko interrupted Dufort's spell casting. "I am not permitted to tell you. No, I am forbidden to tell."

"I don't give a damn!" Zeon yelled.

"I'm forbidden to tell from a being higher up," Umineko spoke in a mysterious manner as she turned somewhat intensely at the purple and green pairs of eyes looking at her. Just then something puffed into her sight. It was parcel.

"What the hell is that?" the emperor demanded.

"It's a message for me," the Shimikami replied, calmly. She quickly opened the package, and read the letter inside. "Oh, it looks like I am giving permission. However…" Her eyes then turned dark. "…You must first defeat me in battle."

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter three. I've decided to wait until the next chapter to be the fight between Zeon and Umineko. As you can see Umineko likes to flirt with Zeon just to tease him and make him angry. She likes it when he's angry. She finds it funny and amusing. I guess it can see the similarities between the two. Umineko likes to anger people because it amuses her, and Zeon just likes to cause misery. It funny how Zeon's English dub name is Zeno. Just switch the 'o' and the 'n' around. Instead of Ze'on' it's Ze'no' in the English version. Anyway, after watching the anime I hated Zeon because he was such an ass. He was selfish and seemed somewhat spoiled, and also power hungry...getting angry and hateful because he didn't get Baou. However, after reading the manga version of Gash Bell, which explains the details of both Gash's and Zeon's life, my opinion changed drastically. After that I sort of felt sorry for him…for both of them. I don't think of Zeon as evil…more of an angry, lonely child who is seeking comfort in a friend or loved one, but too proud to admit it. His pride gets in the way of seeking a friend because he doesn't want to seem weak calling on someone else for help…for anything. I'm going to gradually make Umineko be that friend. That comforting and caring soul he needs in his life. Well, please read and review.)**


	4. Fire vs Lightning

**(A/N: Here is chapter four. Zeon fights Umineko. Who will win?)**

* * *

Fire vs. Lightning

It was ghostly silent as red eyes stared into two pairs of eyes colored purple and green. The boy with the purple colored eyes then smirked. "A fight? Sounds interesting. No, just what I've been waiting for."

"Confident, I see…" Umineko laid back down on the couch while she lazily closed her eyes. "Sometimes over-confidence can be your worst enemy." Minutes went by.

"Well?" Zeon said, impatiently.

"Oh, now!" The Shimikami then shook her head, and lazily waved him off. "Later… I'm too lazy to fight now." The emperor's right eye twitched in irritation. "Fine," she grumbled under her breath. "Just let me grab a drink…" She went into the fridge without another word. "Ah, sweet!" She went back into the living room with a bottle of wine and cups. "Want any?" Umineko asked as she poured herself a cup.

"Aren't you a little young for alcohol?" Zeon asked, skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to get drunk?"

"Probably."

"What if you die from alcohol poisoning?"

"Then…oh well, I guess."

"What abo-"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a boy in a dress." Zeon turned red with anger.

"It's not a dress! IT'S A MANTLE, YOU SIMPLE-MINDED BITCH!" he screamed in rage. The Shimikami just ignored him, finished her drink, and headed out the door.

"You coming or not, Zematti?" Umineko questioned while looking back at the duo. The prince's hand clenched in annoyance and frustration.

"It's Zeon," he said, annoyed.

"Whatever. Let's go, Zega."

"It's Zeon!"

* * *

The walk between three was a rather awkward one. "Don't you two ever…I don't know…talk?" Umineko asked, slightly annoyed at the silence.

"Talking is a waste of breath," Zeon replied, coldly. She just sighed.

"Yeah, says the stuck-up prince with no friends," Umineko retorted, sarcastically, causing the prince to glare at her through the corner of his eyes. "You might be a prince in your world, but here you are a loser. You might as well be put in an idiot box wearing a cone with the word 'dunce' on it in big red letters. So, everytime a child comes by they'll be like 'hey, mommy, look…it's the dunce kid', pointing at you with their little binoculars." Zeon was growling at the insults and becoming more and more angered, and gestures didn't help either. Oh, no… It only increased his raging fury. Next thing that happened, the Shimikami was flat on the ground with a foot planted firmly on her back.

"I'm tired of hearing your insults, girl," Zeon growled. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!"

"If this is how you treat people, no wonder you don't have any friends…" He growled, pressing his foot harder against her. "You know, most people would call this abuse. You're not a prince. You're a bully and a liar." The sliver haired Mamodo could fill a vein popping on his forehead.

"Zeon…" Dufort spoke up. Zeon, knowing the message, sighed and retracted his foot from Umineko's back. She got up, and dusted herself.

"Thank you," she said, sarcastically while glancing in Zeon's direction. He glared hatefully at her. "Don't glare at me. I'm just trying to cheer up this depressing mode. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you talked more, you pale blinding, little Oompa Loompa." He gritted his teeth, and clutched his fists tightly.

"_This girl… How dare she!"_ Zeon thought with rage. _"How dare she mock me, the great Zeon?!"_ He smirked, wickedly. _"I can't wait to beat her into a bloody pulp. That'll show her who she dares to insult."_

* * *

They finally made it to the clearing. They gave each other some space for their upcoming battle. "Why do you want to fight so badly?" Umineko asked, curiously as she got into a battle ready stance.

"I just want to finally be able to fight a strong opponent. You may not be a Mamodo, but I can sure use a decent fight," Zeon replied with a sarcastic grin.

"Wait… How do you know…?" Her eyes widen as she realized something. "So, you were the presence I felt yesterday at the school. I'm surprised that you can see me in the first. Normally, most humans and Mamodos can't see a Shimikami. Yet, I wonder why you only see me, and not… Hmm…" She pulled out a beaded bracelet out her black kimono.

"What's that?" The prince eyed the item in her hand, suspiciously.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," was her vague response. He smirked and held out his hand.

"Zakeru," Dufort said. A bluish-white lightning shot forth from Zeon's outstretched hand. The Umineko's eyes widen as she narrowly dodged the attack.

"_That attack,"_ Umineko thought. _"It's stronger and faster than last time."_ She stood up from her crouched position. "I see… You really serious about fighting, huh?" She analyzed her opponent. _"Judging by his speed, I don't have time to chant full incantations, which means my Seikida incantations at their full power. And I can't use my sword's Keishiki form. I guess, I don't have a lot options. I'm just going to wing it."_

"I don't think you have time to stand there in a daze." She turned around and spotted Zeon behind her. He threw a punch her way. She was able to block it. She caught his wrist before he could reel it back, much to his surprised. She quickly slipped on the bracelet. The Shimikami then put some distance between. Zeon struggled to take the beads off, but it proved to be vain.

"What the hell is this? What did you do to me?" Zeon demanded.

"Nothing, really. Just ignore it. Just think of it as an accessary." Umineko shrugged. "Now, Moeru Tora!" A ball of fire shot at the frustrated Mamodo. The prince growled, and held is hand out.

"Zakeruga!" A concentrated beam out lightning, negated the fireball. It continued towards the girl, and dove out the way. However, she was meet with a kick to the chest, sending her flying toward the tree. "Zakeru!" The prince shot the lightning at the fallen Shimikami. Umineko gasped and quickly unsheathed her sword to block. Thankfully, it protected her.

"I can't believe you hit," Umineko gasped, feigning shock. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Tch, like that matters to me," Zeon said, uncaringly.

"Wow, someone isn't getting a girlfriend anytime soon." A vein popped on his forehead.

"Zakeruga!" Zeon shot the Zakerga at her.

"Rise from the depths of Hell… Hono no Megami!" Umineko's sword quickly transformed, and the flames broke through the electricity.

"Ha! Exactly what I've been waiting for!" Zeon let out a sadistic grin.

"What?"

"Jyauro Zakeruga!" A ring of electricity was produced with seven Zakerugas coming from it. Umineko was started to sweat.

"_Damn! Theses flames are hard to control,"_ Umineko thought. The flames and lightning started to clash against each other to see who gets the upper hand. Both the attacks started pushing back and forth on each other. Then suddenly the flames began to spew uncontrollable. The Shimikami tried concentrated harder on the flame, but it then began to grow more, causing harm to everything around. It burned the trees and the grass, scorching the earth to the core.

"Zeon!" Dufort called. Getting the message, the silver haired Mamodo jumped a couple feet back. The flames missed him by mere inches. Umineko let out a cry of pain as she hit both the fire and lightning. Once the attack was cleared, she was collapsed on the ground covered in burns and bruises. Zeon was stood above her, proud and arrogant.

"That was a disappointment," Zeon said frowning. "I thought you will put up more of a fight than that." He held out his hand once more as she struggled to get up.

"Zakeru." The bluish-white lighting shot forth from his hand. Then there was an explosion. Zeon was shocked beyond belief that his spell was redirected with a flick of a wrist.

"Sorry, but I'm going have to cut our battle short," Umineko spoke. Her voice was completely different. It wasn't playful and mischievous. It turned serious and tactful. "There something I have to do."

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter four. Sorry, I didn't make the fight as long as you guys wanted, but I'm not good at fight scenes. However, I will admit I'm getting better than them. Truth be told, Umineko was holding back. How much? We'll just see in the next chapter or two. Anyway, please read and review!)**


End file.
